


Prank Wars

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Bucky Barnes Reader Insert Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Cheating, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Swearing, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Bucky’s prank goes horribly wrong when he sets up his girlfriend.





	Prank Wars

## Request Fic:  Bucky Barnes X Reader, Natasha Romanoff

* * *

It was a fairly common occurrence around the tower. Bucky, skulking as only an assassin could, setting up another prank, usually aimed at Steve or Sam. Not Bruce, not anymore. Not after he’d Hulked out and nearly tore the tower down. Wanda could read him too well, and Vision was too self-aware. Tony had a tendency to retaliate in ways Bucky no longer wanted to think about. Sometimes Nat would catch one - though after she’d threatened to shave his head in his sleep, Bucky had toned it down with her. More often than not his pranks were aimed at you.

You took a joke pretty well, even going so far as helping him set up a few. You’d also pranked him back a couple of good ones. You were his best girl after all. Had been for well over a year. He loved you with all his heart, which you knew very well. It was what made this prank so perfect.

The jealousy you had over Nat was, to his mind, stupid. Sure he and Natalia had history, but it was merely that, history.

You were the woman he loved more than anything in this world. The one who he wanted to spend his life with, and by now, you should know it. Still, the insecurity you had, the misgivings, this idea that one day he’d leave you for Nat was an ongoing conversation which he wanted to be stopped.

This seemed like an ideal way to do so. Set you up. Make you think the worst. Then, prove it was all a big joke. You would laugh, he would laugh, everyone would get a kick out of it, and this dialogue you kept having would finally end. It was perfect! A win-win all around in his mind.

The look on Natasha’s face, however, said otherwise.

“Bucky, this is a bad idea,” Nat said for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Nah,” he scoffed, flicking the fingers of his metal hand at her. “You worry too much! It’s perfect! She’ll get a kick out of it.”

Clenching a fist in the bed sheets, Nat shook her head. “I don’t think so, Barnes. You’re not female. This could go sideways on us real fast.” She sighed, picking at a loose thread. “Besides, I really like (Y/N). We’re finally friends.”

“So much the better then,” he stated firmly. “She’ll know you’d never do this for real.” He grinned, big and wide. “She’s on her way, so get your ass in bed.”

Rolling her eyes, Nat slid beneath the covers. “Still think you’re a jerk for doing this to her.”

“You don’t know her like I do.” He shrugged, climbing in after Nat.

Messing the blankets around, he made sure that when he stood up, taking the sheet with him, he wouldn’t reveal Nat’s fully clothed frame. He, on the other hand, had stripped his shirt off, wanting at least a _little_ authenticity, though his lower half was fully clothed. Hell, he’d even left his socks on. There was zero chance you’d ever think this was real once you saw that. You knew how much he hated socks in bed.

He’d been away on a mission with Natalia for two weeks, in which time he’d spent much of it texting, emailing, and sending you silly pictures - when he wasn’t beating on bad guys. You’d been uncomfortable with the idea of him and Nat alone for all that time, but he’d brushed it off as ridiculous. She was his friend and colleague, nothing more.

It made the timing of his prank so much better. He’d given you a fake ETA, saying it would be a few hours yet before they got back. Tony had been charged with seeing you sent up from the lab early. The Iron Man knew only that Bucky was pulling a prank, but not what that prank was.

You would arrive any minute to find he and Nat in this compromising position, likely shriek your head off, scream and swear at him, and then laugh when you found out it was a joke. It was the perfect set up. Nothing could go wrong.

Hearing tuned to the hallway, he listened for the familiar footsteps. When they appeared, he rolled himself on top of Nat, made sure he wasn’t touching anything which would get him punched clean off the bed and smirked down into her narrowed eyes. “Make it good, _kotenok_.”

“Call me kitten again, and I’ll knee you in the nuts, Barnes.”

Clearly, she was still not on board with this, but it was too late to back out now. “Some acting skills, super spy. Thought you were better at this.”

“You’re a dick,” she spat, but her hands latched around his neck.

She moaned, then, convincingly enough that the footsteps headed for the door stopped.

Bucky chuckled, unable to do anything else, practically giddy with how excited he was for this prank.

Knowing your Russian was still rusty, he began to murmur to Natalia in it, saying stupid things like, “There is a sparkle on your nose,” and “Do you realize your left nostril is bigger than your right?” all in a deep husky voice, his bedroom voice, the one he used on you.

She, however, snorted out a giggle, unable to help herself, and fired back with, “And you’re a man of very little brain if you think this isn’t going to bite you in the ass.”

Then, the door was pushed open. He heard you inhale sharply, and the cup of tea you carried landed with a smash.

“Oh my god…”

Bucky whipped his head up, making a fake noise of surprise, and rolled off Nat. “Baby! What are you doing here?”

Your breathing was fast and irregular. Tears have started falling down your face. “Tony said… you…. back early.”

He watched you step back, hands flying to your mouth.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re cheating on me? With her!”

Dragging the sheet from the bed, making sure it covered his clothes, Bucky moved toward you. “Dollface, I’m sorry…”

“How could you, Bucky? How could you when you know how I feel–” a sob causes your voice to break. “I’ll never forgive you for this!” you shriek, face crumpling.

“Baby! I’m–”

You cut him off with a rapid shake of your head. The whispered words which next come out your mouth freeze him in place.

“I don’t want to have this baby with you.”

“What?”

You were already gone, rushing down the hallway, loud sobs filling the air.

He whipped around to stare horrified at Nat sitting on the edge of the bed. “What did she say?”

“She said she was pregnant. Well done, Barnes. Told you this would bite you in the ass.”

* * *

You raced down the hall blinded by tears, filled with surging hormones and turmoil, running away from your biggest fear. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this. Only one place to turn.

Taking as deep a breath as possible, you screamed, “STEVEN!”

He appears as if by magic, running full tilt toward you. Where he was or what he was doing you couldn’t tell.

Breaking down, you ran into his arms.

“(Y/N)! What is it? What’s wrong? Is it the–”

You cut him off with a wild shake of your head. “Bucky! Natasha! _My bed_!” you wailed, leaving yourself breathless as you burrow into his chest.

“What?” he gasped.

Sobbing, you choked out, “Affair!”

Bucky took that moment to appear. “Baby doll! It’s not what you think!”

Steve tucked you behind him, placing himself between you and Bucky. “You son of a bitch!” he snarled. There was no forewarning, he just hauled back his fist and plowed it straight into Bucky’s face.

You gasped in surprise, jumping with the action.

There was a wicked crack when Bucky’s head snapped back. “Fuck, Rogers! I think you broke my nose!” he cried, grabbing for his face.

“I should be breaking your fucking balls!” Steve bellowed.

Everyone gasped.

“Steven, language,” you whispered, shocked at the straight-laced soldier.

“Well it’s true, dammit!” he snapped.

“It was a prank, goddammit!” Bucky yelled, eyes full of anger and regret. “See! Fully dressed!” he waved between himself and Natasha.

“It’s true, Steve,” Nat confessed. She looked more contrite than you’d ever seen her. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I never should have agreed to this. There’s nothing between Barnes and I. Promise.”

“Really?” you asked, wiping at the tears streaming down your face, and darting a glance at Bucky.

“Really, really,” he said, cautiously pressing off the wall.

Before anyone could stop him, or guess his intentions, Steve hauled off and hit Bucky again.

“Jeez! What the hell, punk?” Bucky groaned, holding his nose a second time. “You didn’t quite break it the first time so you’d thought you’d try again?”

“That’s for being a _stupid_ son of a bitch! Pranking your girl! And in her condition! Dumbass.” Steve growled.

“How the fuck did you find out before me?” Bucky barked, glaring at his best friend.

Steve only rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “Who do you think has been holding her hair back these last two weeks?”

They all looked at you. “Morning sickness is a bitch,” you grumbled. “Steve found me being sick the morning you left.”

“And you waited till _now_ to tell me?” Bucky moved cautiously around Steve, keeping a wary eye on his friend.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” you whispered, eyes downcast, and hands twisting together.

Cupping your cheek, he tilted your head up while pressing a tender kiss to your lips. “Oh, it was a surprise, doll face,” he chuckled, wiping the tears from your face. “You forgive me?”

“Yes.” His eyes were full of excitement, but you have one condition before you let him fuss over you. “But no more pranks, James Buchanan Barnes. None. You’re retired. This one just about blew up in your face.”

“Absolutely, baby. Whatever you say.” He nodded before dropping to his knees to kiss and murmur to your belly.

“Bucky? Your foot is bleeding.” It was staining his sock.

“Stepped on the mug you dropped,” he said, nuzzling into you, speaking words you only sort of understood.

They vibrated against your stomach. It almost made you giggle. “Maybe you should go see Bruce. Get patched up. Steve, too. I think he broke his hand on your hard head.” He kept flexing and shaking it at any rate.

“Only if you promise to go to _our_ bed, and be there when I get back,” he stated, looking up at you with adoring blue eyes.

Nodding, you patted his cheek, and send the two of them on their way, Steve much less annoyed than before. Both were now gushing like two old women about shopping for baby things and picking out names. It made you roll your eyes.

Once they were out of earshot, something which took longer as they were both supersoldiers, you turned a smug grin toward Natasha. “Didn’t suspect a thing.”

“You are evil. I _love_ it!” she snickered. “Come on. I’ll help clean up the tea you dropped. Nice touch by the way.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Nat.”

You had all wanted the pranks to end, growing tired of Bucky’s incessant need to one-up himself. When he’d approached Nat with this harebrained scheme, she’d immediately outed him to you. Between the two of you, you’d managed to orchestrate the entire thing, right down to the smallest detail. Though, finding out you were pregnant had merely been the cherry on top of the sundae.

“I think Barnes, Jr. may have tipped him over into compliance far faster than your tears and demands would have.” She linked her arm through yours as you made your way back down the hallway.

“Think this will give us a reprieve, at least till after the baby is born?” you wondered.

“Even if it doesn’t,” she shrugged, “I can always shave his head.”

 The mental image that created made you laugh. “Well, here’s hoping this is the end of the Prank Wars. I quite like his hair.”

**_…The End…_ **


End file.
